This will be the day
by jazon Fox
Summary: Four boys with extraordinary powers and weapons meet at Beacon Academy and shall change the world forever. AN: This is a preview for an upcoming FF that I'm writing, Note this has Marvel based characters Coming Soon! Review please i want to know people's opinion, CHAPTER ONE IS UP! this story was formally know as They are coming
1. Chapter 1

AN: I am in the process of writing a marvel vs Rwby Fanfiction but its a taking longer then i expected to be so i wrote a little preview for my fanficton so here it is!

BTW Its going to be an actual story not just mini fights in a chapter unless thats what you want! post your votes as reviews its easier for me and i might reveal all the marvel characters in this preview.

ok now on to the preview

It began with four 15 year old boys

a mutant boy with a spirit of an animal armed with claws

a prodigy creating the ultimate iron weapon

a mercenary with a mouth

a boy with demon of riding vengeance

Boys with motives of their own to fight

They shall form a team

a team of unstoppable force

They are coming

AN: not that long isn't it? well i try not to give away too much but i'll write some more previews

hoped you enjoyed the preview


	2. The Arrival

Hi! This is my first RWBY fanfiction so go a little easy on me. Also I case you haven't read the summery it has marvel-based characters, This include that the characters has the same names as the marvel charters but at the same time are not the marvel characters.

" So this is Beacon"

" Yeah"

" I'm hungry, do you still have that chimmy chonga?"

" Nope I ate it "

Four boys were standing in front of the all so famous Beacon academy and if people were looking at them they would be puzzled of how in the world do these guys know each other. It was a large range of character in the group, for example this is what they saw: A Boy with rough an messy black hair wearing jeans and white tank top underneath a brown leather jacket named Logan with a boy with a brown hear wearing sunglass, black shorts along with a red shirt side by side named Tony with a boy with a black back pack and two katanas strapped on to his back wearing a red tank top and brown pants named Wade along with a boy wearing black leather pants, black shirt and pretty much black every thing named Johnny.

Yes, it was quite a sight but it was fun at the same time to see them.

"Wait, are you telling me that you eat the only chimmy chonga? Said Wade.

"Yep" replied John, grinning

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" screamed Wade and charged at John who by the fact did bother to defend himself for he just extend his arm and made fist as if to he were to fist bump someone.

Wade ran straight into his fist and there was a large crack. Wade fell to the ground coughing and wheezing. " Ow, you broke one of my ribs, the pain! The pain! The-oh it's all better. Never mind "

"Honestly, I don't understand why you make such a big deal out these small things" Said Logan, " We both know that we have a-well you know."

" Hay, I don't have one" said John and Tony in unison. They laughed.

" Come on, lets go into the actual academy, then lets talk some more" urged Wade.

"Fine"

The boys proceeded to walk towards beacon and after ten minutes of bickering they reached the entrance. They were amazed at the sheer beauty of beacon, it looked like one of those collages you go to after high school except awesome, it looked more appealing to go to then just a regular collage and it could go on and on. " Oh crap" Wade said suddenly, all the other boys turned and looked at him

"I forgot my guns"

The other boys sighed and continued walking. Wade sighed and decided that he would go back and get them, as he was running he saw that there was already trouble, he saw a girl who reminded him of red riding hood be yelled at by a girl wearing all white, he silently prayed that he would never come across that girl again, she seemed scary he thought and continued on, he came across the bench where he left his guns, they were two hand guns just laying on bench, yep it was perfectly at normal for that to happen. As he reached out to get them he saw another to pair of guns, they were green and had blades attached to them. " Why the hell are these blades attached to guns?" shouted wade, as he was just standing there looking at them

" This is the stupidest thing I have ever seen! Why the hell are they there!?" shouted wade once again he turned away from them and muttering how that was a disgrace to weaponry. He ran back and almost ran right into a girl with wearing black, he kept running knowing that his friends were waiting for him but when he got there he found out that they did not wait for him and proceeded to go on with out him.

They did this a lot so yeah. It was not a surprise to Wade, so he continued back to wander a little and found the same girl that was being yelled just laying on the ground, puzzled he went over and looked on her and said " uhh are you all right? You look kinda…dead."

The girl just looked at him with curious eyes. Wade extended his hand, offering her help to get up, " Come on get up, you don't want just to lay there all day, you'll get stepped on."

The girl laughed a little and accepted Wade's hand and got up. " Who are you? My name is Ruby" Said Ruby, Wade looked at her and replied with " I kinda guessed you name considering what you're wearing but my name is Wade, Wade Wilson but just called me Wade, please" Ruby smiled.

Wade was just standing there awkwardly when he noticed something on Ruby's back and asked " what's is that thing that your wearing on your back?", Ruby was confused at first and then brightened up and said " oh you mean Crescent Rose!, well I made it and-" "but what is it ?" interrupted Wade, " If you let me finish them maybe I'll tell you!" Said Ruby

"

Ok, ok, I'll shut up."

Ruby continued on " Her name is Crescent Rose and she scythe alone with a double action sniper rifle." Wade just looked at her strangely and said " uh huh" Ruby took Crescent Rose off her back and unfolded it, and was exactly what she said, it was a scythe that was also a double action sniper rifle. Wade looked at it and coolly said " impressive."

"So what have you got, in weapon terms?"

Wade took out his katanas and showed her them, "These, they're made out of an indestructible metal called adamantium," he put them away and took out his guns, "And these are two hand guns, rapid fire and more accurate then a standard sniper rifle." He put those away, " You should see me in full gear, I got tons of toys for me to play with on the battlefield" He looked at Ruby and she was gaping at his weapons " It is pretty cool, don't' you think?" Said Wade. She nodded. "Thank you but let show you my real ability " Wade the took out his gun and pointed it at his head, " Wait ,what are you doing" Ruby said in a scared tone

" Don't worry, it only hurt me for a second" and wade then shot himself in the head


	3. not chapter

Hey Guys it's me again, sorry if your waiting for the next chapter DO NOT WORRY IT WILL COME OUT! I'm just in the middle of writing the story but i need a marvel villain to be in the story but i cannot decide on who will be the villain so i need your help. The poll is on my profile and will be closing in month so cast your votes soon!

Bye

jazon fox

P.S if You can't vote for some reason just leave a review

p.p.s for the person who requested the punisher to be in the story i hate to tell you but no i'm sorry but the punisher will not be in it


	4. The headshot

Ruby screamed and panicked, looking around she saw that she was not the only one that was surprised and horrified. A dozen people ran over to look at wades body. Ruby heard many things being said.

" He just shot himself in the head!

" No Crap"

` " Why would he do that?!"

" He just killed himself!"

" I did not! I just shot myself in the head!" shouted Wade.

Every one froze, and looked down on what seemed to be be wades dead body, which when it spoke was clearly not dead. Wade slowly got up and looked around at the crowd and said " Aye! Its ok! I'm ok!"

Everybody was astonished. It seemed impossible. But here was Wade who shot himself on the head still was standing. It was amazing sight. " H-how did you do that?" asked Ruby. She was amazed and a little scared on how he survived the shot.

" It's a secret," said Wade.

Wade looked around and saw the entrance to Beacon. " You know Ruby, I should go, and it was nice meeting you. Hope to see you again!" Wade then ran off to the direction of the entrance and found out that a lot of people were following him.

Logan, John and Tony were waiting for the introduction from Prof. Ozpin, when wade came running to them. " Hey, Que pasa?" asked Logan. Wade looked at them awkwardly for a second then said "Not much, really I just shot myself in head." Replied Wade. The three other boys just looked at him and said " uh huh."

"What? I did!"

"We believe you," said John. " Its not like you died." The four boys continued to wait for the introduction. " How's your special project going Tony?" asked Logan

" Pretty well, In fact, I made a portable version of it and brought with me to Beacon." Replied Tony

" Where's the real one?" asked John

" It's going to be shipped to here in week." Said Tony

The conversation went on and then the loud speaker turned on. Prof Ozpin began to speak. As he was speaking the four boys began to get restless. "When will this man just shut up and get to the point?" thought John. Soon it was over and a women came to the microphone and spoke of this…entrance thingy John called it. When that was over. The four boys came to agree that Prof Ozpin speech was entirely pointless and they began to talk again.

When it was close to nightfall, all of the students were to go to this big room where there were sleeping bags all over the floor. The boys camped out in corner. " This day was very boring." Exclaimed Wade.

" I completely agree." Replied Tony

"Ditto " said Logan, only John kept silent.

" What's up John?"

" I was thinking about how that how I would uhh…transform around this time." Said John.

The group fell silent, thinking when they first me John and how he had no control of the curse, every night he would transform Into a demon. A demon with only one cause: vengeance. When the boys first met. It was a dark time for their lives. They all had issues when they first met, John having the obvious.

Wade was looking around when he saw that girl that looked like red riding hood, Ruby. " Hey its her." Said Wade.

"Who?" asked Logan.

" That girl that looks like red riding hood, I met her when you guys ditched me. I shot myself in the head for her" Replied Wade.

Tony laughed.

"What?" asked Wade.

Tony continued to snicker. "Sorry," he said, still laughing "I just found that weird that you killed yourself for a girl."

" Shut up" murmured Wade, getting the idea," and I didn't kill myself."

The group heard shouts and yells from across the room. " You know, they're getting annoying" said Logan. " I'm gonna talked to them" He got up and walked over to them.

Logan never really liked girls, He was never into love or anything and it seemed to him that when you got involved with a girl, that's where it would lead. So going to over to a girl to talked to them, no matter what he had to say was a big deal for him. He would make this quick.

The girls were in a middle of a fight. They seemed to be talking about people trying to sleep. Logan stepped in right then and there.

" Would you girls please shut up?" asked Logan calmly. He really didn't want to get worked up about this.

" Excuse me?" said the girl in white

" Ugh, clearly you guys aren't thinking of others when you guys talk." Said Logan. " All I am asking is for you girls to shut up, It's annoying and loud. People are trying to sleep and it's late."

The girls just looked at him.

" This is why I hate girls" thought Logan aloud. " This is exactly why I hate them."

Logan saw a candle that was generating all the light on the huge room. He took the candle and before he blew it out he said

" Good night and I don't want to hear a peep out of one of you until tomorrow." And then it was dark.


End file.
